


Raising Dean

by WarblerCourage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerCourage/pseuds/WarblerCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas raises Dean from perdition there's an unexpected turn of events. Sam is missing and they can't seem to find him and Cas shows Dean a little too much while trying to gain his trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Cas could hear the screams coming from down the alley. He was crying out in pain. He honed in on Dean's exact location appearing before him. Cas put a hand on his left shoulder. They disappeared from the alley and appeared together in a motel room. 

"What the... Who the hell are you and why did you just zap me to here, your one of them aren't you but demons they can't... I mean I didn't know they could...."

"Dean." Cas spoke his tone firm and commanding to be listened to. "I am not here to hurt you I am here to save you. I heard you calling out in that alleyway and so I brought you back here where you'll be safe."

Dean stood open mouthed at the figure standing before him, his long trench coat and rumpled suit making him look like an attorney who'd had a bad day. Dean had to admit though the guy was hot in a rugged kind of way. If this was another of hell's tortures Dean was at least going to have fun with it, he hoped. 

"So this is the best Lilith can come up with to torture me now, sending a hot guy in a suit in to what?.... To lure me into getting laid as part of some last night on earth crap. Well I'm not even on earth I'm in hell so Lilith can go screw herself!" Dean shouted to the ceiling. 

"Actually we are on earth. The alleyway was part of hell. I held you tight and raised you from perdition Dean. Your soul is sacred and should be kept safe."

"My soul is sacred?," Dean questioned letting out a loud laugh before trying to hit Cas. 

"Who are you? What do you want with me you son of a bitch." Dean growled as he pinned Cas against the wall. He used his grace not to push Dean away completely but to force Dean to stand back. 

"Close your eyes," Cas commanded. "Do not open them until I say or you will be blinded." He watched as Dean closed his eyes before opening out his wings and wrapping them around Dean. Dean gasped as he felt Cas' wings washing him over in safety, security and most of all love. Love? Dean Winchester doesn't allow himself to fall in love and yet here he was lying on the bed not knowing how he got here making out with an angel. He felt pleasure like he'd never felt before. He didn't want it to stop but all at once he was standing back in the same spot he'd just been in, the touch of Cas' wings were gone and Dean was even more confused.

"I am an Angel of The Lord." 

"I'm sorry a what?... And what the hell was that kissing thing?"

"Kissing I.... Oh." Castiel said suddenly taken aback. 

"Oh what's oh?" Dean asked his patience wearing thin as he tried to discreetly adjust himself to hide the bulge in his pants. 

"When an angel touches a person with their wings it shares their thoughts with them, I was trying to prove you can trust me and I seem to have gotten distracted. I apologise for that." 

Dean stood looking at Cas who now seemed slightly embarrassed. Dean had to admit he'd enjoyed experiencing Cas' thoughts. The only problem was he wanted more, but Dean Winchester didn't do feelings or any of that chick flick kinda stuff. He got drunk hooked up and then left town the next morning. He didn't have to know Cas to know that the way he felt he couldn't do that to him.


	2. Part 2

It had been a couple of weeks now since the wings incident as Dean had started to refer to it. He wanted to bring up the subject with Cas but both worried that the other wouldn't want to talk about it. It might make things awkward, Dean told himself in his head. The truth was things were already kind of awkward. Here he was on earth with the angel who had raised him from hell driving around in a rental car looking for his brother who had his car and fantasizing about the things he wanted Cas to do to him. 

"Dean," Castiel spoke loudly interrupting his trail of thought.

"Hmm?" Dean grumbled back wondering what he'd missed.

"Your pocket is making a ringing noise,"

"My pocket is making a- oh.." Dean trailed off picking up the call which turned out to be Bobby giving him yet another address which was apparently where Sam was. This would make it the fourth time they'd tried to catch up with Sam. They'd missed him by 5 minutes at the last motel, or so the man in the office had told them. Dean hung up before hitting his hand off the steering wheel in frustration. 

"Goddamnit" he shouted.

"Dean, I-"

"Don't. Don't say it Cas please." Dean interrupted.

"It's not healthy to hold all of that frustration inside."

"Don't lecture me Cas." Dean stepped out of the car trying to calm down, before he knew it Cas was standing in front of him.

"If you want to talk I promise to listen and not respond."

"I don't do chick flick moments Cas it's just not me ok. I'll be fine I just-"

"No you won't."

"What? No I won't what?"

"No you won't be fine. I can see you are tense and I'm asking you to talk to me about it."

"Dammit Cas, how do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"I can't think straight half the time I'm around you. You're hot as hell and ever since you did the wing thing it's all I can think about."

"I wish you had told me sooner."

"Why?"

"I would have known that it's acceptable to do this." He replied pulling Dean into a passionate kiss.


	3. Part 3

"Cas you can't just kiss me and then say let's go find Sam," Dean was leaning against the rental car trying not to show his desperation for Cas to just ravish him on the spot. 

"We need to make sure Sam is still Sam, that Lucifer isn't posessing him. We have no time to waste."

"Fine," Dean said turning to get back into the car. 'Man I'd better be getting laid after this' he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Cas asked appearing in the seat beside him. 

"Dammit Cas you know you can use the door and I said this is way above my pay grade" Dean lied hope Cas hadn't actually heard him. 

"Yes. I know I can use the door. I just don't want to." 

Dean groaned as he tore away heading down the highway towards the motel Sam was staying in. 

 

When they got there they learned Sam had checked out just 5 minutes before their arrival. 

"Why is it always 5 minutes. I shouldn't be missing him like this! I know my brother and we'd have found him by now," Dean shouted as he stood in the room which until 5 minutes ago had been Sam's

"We will find him Dean," Cas tried to reassure him. Dean once again turned on him pinning him against the wall. 

"Who are you?" 

"Dean, you know who I am."

"I know who you said you are."

"You know who I am and you know you can trust me" Cas tried to calm Dean down as his grip tightened.

"Where's Sam? Why haven't I found him yet?"

"I don't know." Cas croaked as Dean's forearm crushed down on his windpipe. 

"Someone's screwing around with me and when I find out who it is I swear to god I'm-"

Cas used his grace to move Dean back this time with more force than he should have.

Dean was knocked backwards and was busy picking himself up of the floor when the first command came. 

"Close. Your. Eyes." Dean immediately clamped his eyes shut hoping he was right about what was coming next. 

He waited for Cas' wings to wrap around him, they never came. The next thing he felt was Castiel's lips on his, hard, passionate and dominating as Dean immediately kissed back giving up complete control to Cas.


	4. Part 4

Cas pulled away from Dean suddenly. "I'm sorry Dean I was temporarily overcome by my desires to... never mind."

"Your desires to what?" Dean said as he stepped closer to Cas who was edging backwards with every step Dean took forwards. 

"I... I shouldn't, I mean it's not that I do want to but I..."

"You're so hot when your tripping over your words like that," Dean teased as Cas finally backed into the wall. Dean taking the opportunity to press himself against the angel.

" Oh the things I want to do to you Dean," Cas groaned.

"Oh yeah like what?" Dean teased.

"Close your eyes and let me show you,"

"No. If you're gonna show me I want you to do it for real."

"Dean... I.." Cas gave up trying to find words and simply gave in kissing Dean before using his grace to force him back off him and onto the bed. 

Dean looked up at Cas watching as he worked to rid them both of their clothes. Dean was already so achingly hard. He moaned as Cas' hands ran over his skin the touch so soft yet it felt as though every cell in his body was on fire.

"Cas please..." Dean begged needing more than Cas was giving to him. Cas needed no further encouragement. The sight of Dean beneath him, his cock begging to be touched, the sounds he was making. Cas had to take control of himself he focused on kissing his way down Dean's chest, deliberately ignoring Dean's already leaking cock as he kissed over the sensitive spot Dean had just below his hip. Dean bucked up finding only air. Cas taking the hint moved quickly taking Dean's cock in his mouth in one swift movement that had Dean almost coming right on the spot. 

Cas worked his tongue over the head of Dean's cock as Dean fisted the sheets up into his hands, he'd never felt as much pleasure all at once. It was intoxicating, Dean wasn't even sure if he was moaning out loud or in his head, the whimper he let out when Cas pulled off his cock answered that one for him. 

"Close your eyes Dean, I don't want to hurt you." Cas ordered as he prepped Dean quickly using his grace. Dean closed his eyes, fucking himself down onto Cas' fingers. 

"Need you Cas please..." he begged again. Cas was surprised how needy he could make Dean, surprised but definitely having fun with it. He lined himself up pushing into Dean slowly almost losing it as he slid into the hot tight heat of Dean's ass. 

"Move Cas, FUCK! please just move." Dean begged trying to fuck down but Cas' grip held him still. Cas started to move slowly still not giving Dean as much as he wanted. He watched Dean slowly losing it and slammed up into him hard. Dean shouted out as Cas hit that bundle of nerves. Cas picked up the pace going faster, harder, gripping Dean's hips tighter, slamming against Dean's prostate each time. Dean couldn't hold on any longer.

"Casmmmgonna..." Dean moaned unable to seperate his words.

"Do it, cum for me Dean, just let go..."

Dean let go, Cas' name on his lips as he moaned loudly his orgasm spurting across his stomach and chest. Cas watched Dean's face, making sure he still had his eyes closed. He thrust into Dean as his own orgasm hit him hard. There was a blinding flash of light as Cas' wings unfolded, wrapping themselves around him and Dean. 

Both men laid side by side completely spent. Each saying more by looking into each others eyes than they could ever say with words. 

They had to find Sam, of course they did but right now Dean Winchester just wanted to sleep holding his angel close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 weeks since the first time Cas had fucked Dean, now it was something they could take their time over. Cas driving Dean crazy with all the things his grace allowed him to do was a great distraction for him. Sam was still missing and Dean was worried, he'd have lost it if it wasn't for Cas. They hadn't had another lead since missing Sam at the last motel. Dean was trying his best not to fear the worst.

Dean stood under the shower his head resting on the wall as the water ran down his back. He tried to focus on the water to relax himself but he was too tense. What he wouldn't give for a good massage right about now. He shouted out in frustration. Cas appeared behind him completely naked and immediately wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean was used to Cas just appearing by now, the whoosh of his wings a comfort rather than a shock. He leaned back onto Cas strong body and Cas just held him. 

"It's all going to be ok Dean," Cas soothed gently as he caressed a hand up Dean's side. 

"I almost believe it when you say it," Dean replied.

"Because it's true Dean," Cas soothed as he began to massage over Dean's shoulders. Dean let out a loud moan.

"How did you know I...?" he began trailing off into another moan as he felt the tension loosening.

"You've been so stressed out lately and I heard you shout out. I wanted to help."

"Oh god don't stop."

"No I'm not God, God is my father and I-" 

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"What?" Cas asked innocently.

"Just keep massaging... fuck yes! right there!" He moaned looking down at his cock wanting to jerk himself off as Cas' massage was making him hard. He moved to wrap his hand around as Cas knocked it out of the way replacing it with his own hand stroking gently. His thumb spreading the leaking precum over the tip of Dean's cock. 

"How does that feel Dean?"

"Jesus Cas, I..... I don't know how you do this to me but I love it."

Cas simply smiled at the compliment knowing Dean only shared his true feelings in his more vulnerable states.   
Dean let the tension leave him as Cas' hand worked over his cock. He felt sure he could feel Cas' grace doing something too. Dean leaned his head back onto Cas' shoulder. Cas took the opportunity to kiss over that spot on Dean's neck that always turned him to mush. 

Dean moaned loudly as he came over Cas' hand and the wall. The tension disappearing for now.

Castiel turned Dean towards him cleaning him up. He put a hand onto Dean's cheek and Dean simply held it there. "Next time Dean, talk to me, ask for my help, whatever you need but please don't keep it inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Cas sat trying to listen out on angel radio as he watched Dean try to work. It was painful, Dean knew Sam had always been better at research. He knew Sam would've known better what to do in this situation. Killing monsters, Dean would win every time. Research and actual investigating really took it out of him. He almost jumped out of his skin when Cas suddenly stood up declaring to know where Sam was as he walked over to Dean and despite Dean's protests zapped them both to Sam's location. 

 

"Goddammit Cas a little... Oh Jesus... What the hell Sam!" Dean shouted as he realised the sight he and Cas had just intruded on. Sam was in bed with a woman. He'd moaned loudly with her name on his lips and Dean could've lived his whole life ten times over without having to witness that. 

 

"Dean?" Sam shouted half surprised half confused. "You're supposed to be in hell."

 

"Oh thanks Sammy yeah it's a pleasure to see you too." Dean snapped as Sam pulled on his clothes and the girl gathering her things sneaked into the bathroom to dress. 

 

"Sam we need to talk to you. Alone." Castiel stated flatly. His eyes glaring at the bathroom door as if what was coming out of it might kill them all.   
"Yeah pay the chick and let's go talk over a beer."   
"She's not a hooker Dean, she's my girlfriend. We've been hunting together."   
"You've been what?" Dean asked trying to be calm but his tone betraying him. 

"That is not a girl, that is a demon Sam. She's been deceiving you." Castiel spoke as he moved closer to Dean. 

"No actually she hasn't she's been helping me get stronger." Sam shouted before waving his hand and throwing Cas to one side. He stepped towards Dean, his hand held out choking his brother. 

"What was I supposed to do Dean you left me to go to hell. I was alone and Ruby found me. She saved me. Since you're back you can take your car and get the hell away from me. Don't come looking for me again because I will kill you." With that he pulled his hand away. Dean tried to move but couldn't. Ruby emerged from the bathroom and kissed Sam her eyes looking up at Dean claiming his brother from him. Sam just glared at him, no love just hatred and anger in his eyes. 

Cas and Dean fell to the floor as Sam and Ruby disappeared. Dean tensed his jaw. Cas knew he was trying not to cry. A single tear rolled down his cheek and Cas reached up wiping it away.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean drove the impala back to the motel he and Cas were staying in. Cas sat in silence not knowing what to say but knowing what he wanted to do. He even used the door getting in and out of he car so Dean wouldn't get frustrated with him. He opened and closed his mouth unsure whether it was safe to say anything, or what the right thing to say was.

As they walked through the door Dean grabbed the whiskey and sat down in the chair. Cas knew it was bad, Dean hadn't even bothered with a glass, he took a drink from the bottle before staring down at the floor unable to even look at Cas. 

"Dean," Cas started cautiously. "You have to know that wasn't Sam. Not really?"

"Yeah he's got Ruby now, he doesn't need me anymore. You heard him I'm supposed to be in hell. Like he was happy for me to rot down there." Dean snapped back, his voice thick with emotion as he took another big drink. 

"That's not what I mean. She's turning him. She's not making him stronger, she's turning him into a demon so that he will be strong enough to house Lucifer's soul when she summons him." Cas explained. 

Dean lost it, he threw the whiskey bottle at the wall and flipped the table. Cas tried to hold him with his arms. Dean flung him off and was smashing up the room. Cas grabbed Dean again he was struggling against him so hard, Cas wrapped his wings around him letting the calm wash over him again. Dean let out a loud sob before silent tears took over him and he slumped against Cas. 

"Cas please," Dean begged.

Cas guided Dean over to the bed. They laid down both fully clothed but wrapped in the safety of Cas' wings. 

 

"Shhh I'm here Dean," he soothed.

"Help me,"

"Tell me what you need Dean, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk I just want you to make me feel alive because right now I feel so empty and it hurts like a bitch."

"I'm here Dean," Cas replied softly before lowering his head down capturing Dean's lips in a sweet kiss. Dean let Cas take complete control slipping into an almost submissive state. Cas kissed and carressed over every inch of Dean's skin using Dean's moans to guide him. Dean wanted to feel himself drowning in Cas, he wanted to feel him every where to stop the pain that threatened to smash his soul into a million pieces. Cas took gentle care not to hurt Dean more than he already was hurting. He could feel Dean trying to push away the hurt of what Sam had said to him as he thrust into him. Dean moving his hips as sign he wanted Cas to move faster. Cas moved faster thrusting in harder he could feel his orgasm building and wrapped a hand around Dean's cock setting a rhythm between his thrusts and his hand. Dean moaned loudly his breathing short and shallow and Cas knew he was close. It only took a couple more thrusts and Dean was screaming his name as his release shot over his stomach and chest, Cas felt Dean clench around him and let go of his own orgasm. 

"I love you Dean Winchester," He moaned as he came. Dean still trying to catch his breath wasn't sure he'd heard Cas properly. 

Cas cleaned them up quickly using his grace they were under the covers and Dean had snuggled himself up against Cas his face buried in Cas' neck. Cas knew he was crying but simply hushed soothing sounds in his ear as he drifted off to sleep.

Holding Dean tightly Cas swore to himself he wouldn't let Dean lose Sam. He'd find a way to save him.


End file.
